


Jedi of the Caribbean

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi of the Caribbean

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before The Phantom Menace and the main action of Curse of the Black Pearl

"'Ello, Poppet."

Depa Billaba studied the two human males who were advancing across the sand toward her, their crudely fashioned weapons at the ready. There was something odd about the impression they made in the Force, but their emotions -- overconfidence and twisted rage -- were easy enough to read.

She lit her lightsaber and held it up in front of her. The two men gaped at it.

"What's that?" the shorter one asked.

The taller one with the primitive artificial eye cocked his head. "It looks like some kind of coherent light beam."

"Never mind that," his stringy-haired companion shouted. "Run!"


End file.
